Laisse moi t'élever à mon Rang
by Tokyangess1
Summary: Petit One Shot Nami x Sanji avec lemon !Vous êtes prévenu... Se déroule au retour de l'île Tougatto après avoir semer Big Mom Nami n'a toujours pas dirigé l'attitude du prince déchu Vinsmoke Sanji... Ils se retrouvent et régle leurs différents... Le caractère houleux de la rousse va s'abattre sur le cuisto gentleman comment va t'il gèrer sa Nami-Swan ?... .


Coucou voilà mon tout premier One Shot [Sanji X Nami] lemon.

Alors pourquoi ce couple la ? Bonne question l'inspiration est venu pour ce couple, en OS donc j'ai suivi mon inspiration '.

Retrouvez moi et abonnez vous a mon profil Wattpad #Toky-Angess pour plus d' histoires LEMON !!! (c'est maspécialité mdr ) et pour plus d'interaction.

* * *

L'équipage des Mugiwara à enfin semé Big Mom et quittés l'île Tougatto direction Wano pour retrouver les autres enfin, après tous ce temps.

Le capitaine du Sunny a réclamer de la nourriture son cuisto prodigue suivi en cœur par les autres.

"Sanjiiiiiiiii j'ai faim !"

"-Nous aussi ! À manger ! À manger !"

"-OK j'y vais les amis" dit il en souriant, toute cette ambiance l'avait manqué.

La peur et le stresse laissa doucement place au soulagement de s'être tiré d'affaire, ce n'était pas une mince affaire ce sauvetage royal.

Une fois le repas pris dans la joie et le bonne humeur habituelle, tous le monde dispose pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Sanji se charge de laver la vaisselle l'essuyer et ranger la cuisine afin de remettre propre.

Quand à Luffy, Carotte et Brook ils se sont endormit la bulle au nez, épuisé et/ou endeuillé pour d'autres le repos et la récupération est mérité.

Le petit renne lui malgré sa fatigue change les bandages de Luffy et applique de la pommade sur ses hématomes et plaies dès que se sera fini il ira les rejoindrent au pays de Morphé se dit il en baillant.

Nami de son côté dormira plus tard car elle doit s'assurer de prendre et suivre le bon cap pour rejoindre les autres et puis elle a besoin d'être seule. Certes la pression retombe mais sa colère elle refait surface, il faut qu'elle fasse le vide, il faut qu'elle se débarrasse de cette animausitée le capitaine m'apprécie ra pas son état d'esprit actuel...

Sanji ce fils de bourgeois avait été odieux envers son capitaine et son équipe, oui il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix mais quand même ces paroles et ses actes avait plus que blesser la je femme.

"Vous n'êtes que des pirates de bas étage..." ces mots tournaient en boucle sans son esprit.

Cette phrase lui restait en travers de la gorge, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement sa l'affectait. Tant qu'à sa violence gratuite envers Luffy qui c'était déjà battu et démener pour lui il ne qui ne ripostait même pas...

Il c'est fait tabasser sans rien dire quel idiot ce capitaine et quel enflure cuisiner, abuser ainsi de la bonté de Luffy et revenir comme un fleur avec nous l'énervait.

Il avait été déloyale il l'a dégoute, retourné si vite sa veste pour Pudding un vrai coureur.

Perdu dans ses pensées noires Nami n'entendit pas la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir, une ombre se précipita vers elle.

"-Nami-chaaannn je t'ai apporté un rafraîchissement pour que tu puisse te concentrer sur notre itinéraire !" dit Sanji les yeux en cœur.

"-Merci, tu peux disposer maintenant." répondit la rousse d'un ton sec et sans appel.

"-...Nami...parle moi s'il te plaît,je t'en pris... " dit il doucement

Il me fallut pas plus à Nami pour exploser.

"-Une fille de bas étage comme moi ne devrais pas te parler très cher prince ! Nous ne somme pas du même rang n'y du même monde je me te rappelle! Aurai tu oublié ?

Tu n'aurai pas hésiter à nous tuer si il aurai fallu ! Tous sa pour une fille ! C'est la tes liens avec nous Sanji !? Des que tu croise une femme plus rien ne tiens et tes engagement envers nous alors ?! Salaud ! Tu n'est qu'un traître et un lâche !"

Elle venait de sortir sa tirade avec une rage folle, heureusement personne ne l'entendai la cabine était bien isolé et les autres dormaient, elle pouvait donc vomir toute sa rage au visage du concerné en face d'elle, il n'avait cas pas la cherché aussi !

"- Ah je vois, c'est tout se que tu as à dire... Super ! Va t'en Sanji laisse moi digérer tes actes puis j'essaierai de faire comme si de rien n'était pour Luffy et pour le bien de l'équipage mais sache que tu m'a profondément déçu Vinsmoke Sanji et je n'oublierai jamais JAMAIS tes actes et tes paroles!"

"...pardon... Nami... je ne sais pas quoi te dire tellement je m'en veux... Je ne pensait pas un mot de ce que je disait, oui je l'ai fait pour Pudding mais aussi pour vous protèger et protéger mon père au Baratie...

Nami j'avais des liens explosifs au poignets...il me faisait chanter, je reste un connard malgré tout et j'en suis vraiment désolé... je ne voulais pas te blesser n'y toi n'y personne d'autre de l'équipage Nami-chérie"

Comment venait t'il de l'appeler ? Chérie ?! Il ose !

La rousse se jette sur lui et le martel le torse de ses petits poings. Il sens à peine ses coups mais par compassion pour elle et afin de la laisser extérioriser ses sentiments il ne releve pas et la laisse faire.

"-Je t'interdit ! Je t'interdit de m'appeler de la sorte ! Laisse sa pour ta princesse Pudding-cherie ! Les nana de bas étages comme moi tu ne les regardes que de haut et avec arrogance et dégoût ! Salle riche de te déteste!

Nami ne réalisa l'impact de ses paroles qui lui seulement au moment où Sanji referma ses bras autour d'elle en assurant une prise ferme autour d'elle la collant très étroitement à lui au passage, il descendit vers son oreille et lui susura d'une voix mielleuse:

"-Ne soit pas jalouse Nami-chérie crois moi ou non mais tu es ma préférée depuis toujours ma petite chatte voleuse. Tu n'est pas de bas étage pour moi bien au contraire tu as une place importante dans mon cœur et si tu ne me crois pas... alors laisse moi t'élever à mon étage si prestigieux à tes yeux, à mon rang de 'prince'." déshérité et déshonoré rajouta t'il pour lui même intérieurement.

"-M'elever ?.. Arrête tes conneries cuisto à la noix ! Et Je... Je ne suis pas jalouse." dit timidement la fille rouge tomate.

"-Hum... "

Sur ses mots il descendit une main sur ses hanches et l'autre chercha le menton de la jeune femme afin de le relever vers lui, elle était rouge totalement confuse, la rebelle qui devient toute timide suite à un contact asser étroit trop mignonne pensa t'il.

Il lui sourit légèrement et embrasse son front, son nez et ses lèvres, voyant que la demoiselle ne sort pas les griffes ny' ne rechigne il lui demande l'accès à sa langue en léchant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieur.

Nami totalement envoûté par tant d'attention et de délicatesse se laisse faire et obtempère sans vraiment prêter attention à sa soumission soudaine .

Un doux baiser langoureux se déroule dans la cabine de navigation, les langues se caressent, les deux amants se découvrent se goûtent, pendant cette échange Nami laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir qui n'échappe pas au blond. Voyant une possible ouverture il lui dit:

"-Nami laisse moi t'aimer... Arrête de me repousser constamment et plus jamais tu n'aura à être jalouse des autres femmes, je ne serai qu'à toi tu sera la seule dans mon cœur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours je te le promet..."

"-Je ne suis pas jalouse je te dit ! "

"-Cela va de soit" dit il en la lachant avec un sourire franc à en faire chaviré plus d'une.

Puis il la fixe intensément il se met à sourire en coin tout en retirant sa veste qu'il plie et dépose sur la table, Nami est confuse elle ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il fait et pourquoi ce regard si...intense.

Sans la quitter des yeux il retrousse ses manches et déboutonne deux boutons de sa chemise au niveau du col.

"-Histoite d'être plus à l'aise" lâche t'il à son interrogation silencieuse.

Il allume tranquillement une clope, prend son temps et la fumé. Une fois fait il se dirige vers elle d'un pas lent mais assuré en replongeant son regard doux mais persant dans ses topases.

Nami recule par instinct ce petit jeu du chat et de la sourit dure un court instant jusqu'à que Nami bute et tombe à la renverse sur le canapé derrière elle. La navigatrice fixe l'homme qui arrive en face d'elle, elle est impressionnée et confuse il le voit mais continue paisiblement sur sa lancée et s'agenouille devant elle, il embrasse ses genoux un à un, elle sent son souffle chaud sur sa peau et un frisson lui parcours l'échine.

"-Puis je ?" lui demande t'il en ouvrant délicatement ses frêles jambes, Nami panique un peu c'est quoi l'embrouille il se passe quoi la?

Sanji la regarde et lui sourit, elle se détends se laisse faire perplexe, elle sais qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal la dessus il a son entière confiance mais elle est pas encore certaine de ses intentions malgré ses rougeurs et l'atmosphère lourde qui règne dans la cabine.

Le jeune homme longe ses cuisses du bout de doigts, elle tressaille tant de douceur d'un pirate est déstabilisant, il glisse ensuite ses mains sous sa jolie petite robe blanche et attrape fermement le fin tissus servant de sous-vêtements et le retire avec la délicatesse digne d'un prince pour le coup.

Nami comprend enfin ses intentions, trop tard le sous-vêtements n'est plus la il repose au sol près des genoux de du rejeton du Germa. Il fixe ses yeux noisette un moment.

"- Tu vois je suis prêt à mettre de côté se sois disant sang royal pour me mettre à genoux devant toi entre tes jambes pour te donner du plaisir ma belle ".

Puis sans attendre de réponse il plonge doucement mais sûrement entre ses jambes qu'il maintient fermement sans l'emprisonner, elle tente de réagir un peu trop tard car la langue du prince déchu a déjà commencé son exploration.

"-Sanji noooon~ !" éssaye t'elle de protester, trop tard elle sent sa langue chaude et humide sur son pli feminin, elle se cambre de plaisir et gemit. C'est qu'il sait s'y prendre!

"-Hummm~"

Le blond sourire au lèvre suite aux doux gémissement d'acceptation de sa compagne continu son traitement de faveur, il l'a savoure en entier m'étant même parfois sa langue en elle, elle adore sa et sa s'entend ! Il fait monté les décibel de la rousse au fil des coups de langue.

Il lui jet un regard et découvre une navigatrice écarlate tête en arrière les yeux mi-clos essoufflé a deux doigt de la jouissances, ses doigts sont agripper a sa tignasse jaune.

Sanji accélére et y met tout son cœur dans l'action il lui donne le coup de grâce en venant tourmentées on clitoris, sa petite "chatte de voleuse" se lâche sur sa langue, il lappe ses fluides jusqu'à la dernière gouttes en se delectant de tant d'exotisme et d'érotisme... Trop bonne se dit t'il.

C'était une première pour la rousse, totalement à bout de souffle et dans un état segond la jeune femme ne percute pas tout de suite à ce qui se passe devant elle, le cuisto est debout en face d'elle il essui le coin de sa lèvre du revers du poings.

Ensuite il retire sa chemise la plie et pose non loin de la, tout en la fixant pour la jauger sa main descend devant son torse il empoigne et commence à défaire sa ceinture, c'est le tintement du métal qui ramène peu à peu Nami à la réalité. Quand elle comprend elle fait de gros yeux.

"Sa... Sanji ?..." dit elle timidement mais étonnée.

Celui ci suspend son geste,

"-Tu ne veut pas Nami-chérie ?"

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure devant ce corps à moitier dénudé si excitant, il est fin mais bien dessiner et ce petit nom qu'il lui donne l'emoustille... Elle est exciter elle en veut plus mais comment assumer sa?

"..." elle détourné le regard gêné et rouge elle se mord toujours la lèvre du bas.

"-Si tu fait cette tête là sans arrêt je vais perdre tout contrôle," dit il amusé

"-Réfléchi et donne moi ta reponse Nami je tattendrai, je veux ton accord, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière une fois fait tu comprend ? "

Son ton était doux, suave et profond, il laissait transparaître son envi d'elle mais il voulait pas la brusquée et il voulait lui faire prendre conscience de se qu'ils allait faire, sans son accord il ne ferai rien elle le savait. Comme elle ne donnait pas de réponse il commence à rattacher son pantalon et sa ceinture calmement, il comprend son hésitation il ne lui en veut absolument pas.

"-Sanji s'il te plaît... " dit elle l'a tête baisser dans un murmure

"-hum ?"

"-Viens..."

"-C'est un oui Nami-Swan ?" la taquine t'il

"-Tu as bien peser le pour et le contre ?"

"-..." elle secoue la tête de haut en bas timidement en guise de reponse

Alors le blond ne l'a torture pas plus longtemps il l'allonge sur le fauteuil la déshabille avec respect et envi, tout en l'admirant il termine de retirer son pantalon marque une pause examine le visage de la femme écarlate qui attend les mains devant les seins, tant elle est gênée. Il retire le dernier tissus sur lui et va s'allonger sur la navigatrice qui ne bronche pas trop honteuse.

Il retire ses mains il veut la voir, l'admirer de prêt depuis le temps qu'il en rêve...

Elle est si belle il l'embrasse puis descend choyer ses seins, un à un puis les deux, il les gâtent avec sa bouche avec ses mains, il les couvrent de baiser et de caresse, il suce ses tentons fièrement dresser en réponse à ses avances.

Nani en a le souffle erratique, il descend une main et glisse entre ses cuisse déjà bien humide de sa jouissance précédente, il incere un doigt elle est étroite elle est vierge constate t'il.

Sanji sourit quel honneur pour lui, en même temps il comprend mieux son caractère et ses saute d'humeur et pleins d'autres choses.

La rousse est tendu sous lui elle appréhende.

Le cuisinier viens à son oreille et lui murmure :

"-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle je serai doux et tendre avec toi, je ferai en sorte que ta première fois soit inoubliable, je ferai même mieux que sa je ferai en sorte que tu devienne accroc à ma douceur et à mon corps Nami-chérie"

Une petite larme roula elle le sera dans ses bras ne voulant pas qu'il voit que ses paroles l'on ému.

Il incere un deuxième doigts et fait des va et vient cette fois ci, il sent une tension au niveau de ses chairs, il fait donc des mouvements de ciseaux pour les relâchés afin de la préparée à l'acceuillir.

Il se repositionne confortablement pour l'embrasser et plus par la suite mais d'un coup Nami se cambre sous lui.

"-Aah~"

Son membre venait de frôler la cuisse de la fille et lui a arrachée un cri de surprise...

Elle est très sensible et réceptive nota le numéro trois, sa promet pour la suite il avait vraiment hâte.

Il retira délicatement ses doigts et se plaça à son entrée trempé elle avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait pas de doute la dessus, elle avait sûrement peur oui mais très envi aussi songea t'il fier de lui.

Tout en l'embrassant langoureusement il la pénétra doucement millimètres par millimètres Nami grimasse mais tien bon.

Son gland venait de s'insèrer en elle, il sais qu'il avait dit qu'il serai doux mais il faudra le faire d'une traite sinon elle souffrira trop, il pose donc les jambes de la demoiselle sur ses épaules fortes et sans qu'elle ai le temps le voir venir il pousse d'un coup. Ce fut rapide mais exécuté avec douceur et amour, elle avait pas crié c'était déjà sa, elle avait mal et saignait un peu, la pauvre...

Sanji attendit patiemment que sa douleur s'estompe tout en caressant ses cheveux et son visage. Une fois qu'elle sera habituée à sa présence et à sa grosseur en elle il poursuivra.

Il profitait de sa chaleur et de son étroitesse tout en embrassant et caressant son corps pour la faire oublier.

Il s'excusa auprès d'elle pour la douleur occasionnée et lui dit que bientôt elle n'aurai plus mal, de prendre son temps pour s'en remettre il attendra.

Il fallut un petit moment pour que sa aille mieux.

"-Sanji, ça va mieux désolé pour l'attent..."

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase il scella sa bouche des siennes et de sa langue et commença a se mouvoir doucement en s'assurant que sa belle tenais le coup et allait bien de son côté.

"-San~jiiii~ pluuusss..." dit elle a un peu plus tard, il lui obéit et augmenta sa cadence, il ferait tout pour combler sa Nami-swan, il éprouvait du plaisir c'était incontestable mais celui de sa partenaire primait sur le sien.

La rousse perdait la tête noyée sous ses sensations exaltantes et cette chaleur, que c'est bon !

"-Aannhh~ouiiiiii ~"

Dans un élan de plaisir incontrôlé elle réussi à mettre le blond sous elle et elle pris le relais chevauchant le prince Vinsmoke qui lui était totalement à sa merci se laissant faire profitant de la belle vue qu'elle lui offrait.

Ceci étant dit le rejeton du Germa 66 ne s'attendai pas à sa de la chatte voleuse mais il appréciait considérablement de la voir se déhancher sur lui pour avoir du plaisir, sa l'excitait, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie effectivement elle n'avait plus mal confirma t'il.

Elle gemissait à gorge déployer et sans aucune retenue et putain ce qu'elle mouillait !

Sanji pris la descision de se lâcher un peu et de mettre son grain de sel il attrape ses hanches pour l'aider à s'empaller sur lui plus profondément, celle ci hurle son prénom de plus bel ... Sa lui fait grave de l'effet de la voir dans cette état de trance .

"-SAanjiiiiiiiii ~huuumm"

Dun coup il l'a renverse et plaque son buste contre le dossier du fauteuil il veut la prendre en levrette tout se suite, elle se laisse faire apressiant la nouveauté, leur ébat touche à sa fin, Sanji titille son bourgeons de rose d'une main et se maintient au mur de l'autre pour soutenir une bonne cadence il n'en peut plus, son visage est dans le coup de Nami, ce qui laisse à la voleuse le privilège d'entendre tous ses râles sourds et rauques qui l'enflamme d'avantage.

Quelques coup butoit plus loin il sent les murs de Nami se contractés et le comprimer plus que de raison il se retire il va jouir!

Nami elle ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, elle se ré-emboîte aussitôt sur lui en se déhanchant de façon endiablé tout en maintenant sa main sur son bouton de chair, elle en veut encore pensa t'il, BORDEL !

"-Nami non ! Stop !... Je vais...je... Aaahhhg~"

Sanji ne put n'y finir sa phrase n'y se retenir davantage devant tant de sensations et d'indecence de la part de Nami il se vida en elle, eh merde ! Sanji avait fini mais continua jusqu'à que sa roussejouissent encore une fois dans un cri aigu chambré comme un arc.

Le plaisir la foudroyat tout son corps émettait des spasmes, son antre continua de compresser celui du cuisto un moment.

Une fois fini Sanji s'allongea de tout son long vidé Nami se laissa tomber sur lui toute tremblente, il lui avait fait connaître l'extase, le septième ciels .

"-Merci Sanji-kun... Tu as eu raison c'était incroyable... Et... Euh... Je t'en redemanderai..."

"-Merci à toi ma précieuse Nami-chérie, je t'aime."

Ils rigolerent détendu, le challenge du 'prince' était réussi elle en redemandera du Sanji pour son plus grand plaisir à lui !

Ils s'était réconcilier à leurs manière la haine avait laisser place à l'amour et c'est donc en très bon terme que tout deux s'endormirent.

Fin


End file.
